El bebe proyecto de prueba, abra una continuacion
by Gilver308
Summary: en progreso, es un ichihime


Todos (Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad e Ishida) estaban reunidos en casa de Orihime, debido a que querían pasar algo de tiempo divirtiéndose todos juntos, después de todo tenían que descansar después de haber luchado con muchos hollows, mientras conversaban oyeron como tocaban a la puerta con algo de fuerza.

_**-Ya voy, Ya voy-**_ repetía Orihime mientras se levanta para abrir la puerta _**-¿Hola? Mmm, parece que no hay nadie aquí….-**_ bajo la mirada y vio a un pequeño e indefenso bebe con pocos cabellos, enrollado solamente en una manta

Mientras Orihime levantaba rápida y cuidadosamente al bebe llego Ichigo _**-¿Qué pasa Inoue…..?-**_ quedo sorprendido al ver al bebe en brazos de Orihime _**-¿y ese bebe Inoue?**_

_**-No lose-**_ Respondió algo preocupada _**-Hay que llevarlo a dentro-**_

Al entrar al departamento, todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos al ver al bebe _** -¿Inoue y ese bebe que traes en brazos?-**_ pregunto Rukia _**-estaba afuera- **_respondió Orihime _**-¿Qué es esa mancha roja que tiene en la cara?-**_ pregunto Chad _**-Inoue déjame ver al bebe-**_ se acerco ishida para examinarlo _**-es sangre-**_ afirmo ishida

_**-Seguramente lo abandonaron o le paso algo a sus padres-**_ comento Ichigo con una cara que reflejaba _tristeza __**–pero el bebe se encuentra bien ¿verdad?-**_ pregunto orihime muy preocupada _**-No te preocupes no parece ser sangre de el-**_ respondió ishida mientras acomodaba sus gafas

_**-pero solo para confirma permíteme cargar un poco al bebe-**_ orihime extendió los brazos entregándole el bebe a ishida, pero en cuanto ishida comenzó a cargarlo el bebe comenzó llorar por montones _** -po….pooor favor no llores- **_decía nervioso ishida, el no sabía qué hacer así que rápidamente se lo paso a Chad, con quien también continuaba llorando y este se lo dio a Rukia _**-shhhhh por favor no llores-**_ decía rukia muy nerviosa _**-ehhehh…… toma Ichigo-**_ se lo dio rápidamente a ichigo quien no pudo evitarlo, pero de repente el bebe seso su llanto y se acurruco en brazos de ichigo _**-oe ichigo por que ese bebe dejo de llorar cuando tu lo cargaste**_- preguntaba rukia un poco celosa

_**-y cómo demonios quieres yo sepa eso-**_ respondió ichigo frunciendo el seño _**-ahora que lo recuerdo mi padre es doctor, podemos llevarlo para que revise sino tiene nada**_- sugirió ichigo

_**-buena idea kurosaki-kun-**_ comento orihime mientras tomaba al bebe de los brazos de ichigo _**–de acuerdo llévenlo ustedes, yo ya tengo que irme-**_ respondió ishida mientras se despedía _** -y tu Chad ¿nos acompañas?-**_ pregunto ichigo _**-lo siento pero yo también tengo que irme ya-**_ respondió Chad

Inoue, Ichigo y Rukia se dirigían a casa de la familia Kurosaki

_**-ya estoy en casa-**_ aviso ichigo mientras entraba a su casa para ser recibido por su padre con una patada _**-¡MALDITO VIEJO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!**_

_**-bajaste tu defensa, nunca debes hacer eso-**_ decía Isshin presumiendo justo cuando volteo a ver que ichigo traía compañía, vio a orihime con el bebe en brazos _**-¡ichigo como pudiste! Todavía eres muy joven- **_decía isshin entre lloriqueos

_**-¡ya cállate!-**_ gritaba ichigo mientras le daba un golpe a isshin

_**-¡oh Masaki! Nuestro hijo ya no me respeta y además…..-**_ decía isshin entre lloriqueos mientras estaba pegado a un poster con la foto de su esposa, mientras rukia y orihime solo observaban con risa

_**-mira a ese bebe lo encontramos abandonado, tu eres medico, solo quiero que lo revises para ver si está bien- **_respondió Ichigo seriamente, cuando se aparece su hermana Yuzu

_**-ah hola onii-chan-**_ cuando volteo a ver al bebe y pregunto ilusionadamente a Orihime _**-¿puedo cargarlo?-**_

_**-claro-**_ respondió orihime mientras le entregaba al bebe, pero en cuanto este dejo sus brazos su llanto comenzó nuevamente

_**-ehhh creo que tiene hambre-**_ comento yuzu mientras buscaba algo para darle de comer, pero aun cuando quiso darle de comer su llanto no paraba

_**-de acuerdo vamos a mi consultorio para que lo revise, yuzu tráelo- **_dijo isshin un poco más serio

Después de terminar de revisar al bebe isshin dio su diagnostico

_**-muy bien, no tiene nada malo y es un niño-**_ respondió isshin

_**-bueno, vamos a mi cuarto y que no se te ocurra alguna tontería-**_ le dijo ichigo a su padre frunciendo el seño

Ya en el cuarto de ichigo los esperaba Kon

_**-maldito ichigo por que nunca…. ¡nee-san e inoue!-**_ grito kon mientras se aventaba sobre ellas solo para terminar siendo golpeado por rukia

_**-¡ya compórtate kon!-**_ reclamo rukia, de pronto rukia recogió a kon del suelo y mirándolo con un sonrisa maliciosa

_**-¿Qué haces nee-san y de quien es ese bebe que tiene inoue?-**_ preguntaba kon muy asustado y nervioso

_**-sirve de algo y ayúdanos-**_ decía rukia mientras le entregaba a kon al bebe, quien se puso muy feliz y sonriente apretando al peluche

_**-¡no, no, ya suéltame!-**_ decía con intentando zafarse de las pequeñas manos del bebe

_**-Inoue puedes dejar al bebe en la cama si quieres-**_ le comento ichigo a orihime _**-para que estés un poco mas cómoda-**_

_**-gracias kurosaki-kun pero no me molesta cargar al bebe-**_ respondió orihime con una gran sonrisa


End file.
